I want to know what LOVE is
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Kai ha tenido una vida difícil y complicada, ahora que ha dejado todo eso atrás, solo hay algo que necesita saber... Fic inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre. Con mucho cariño en celebración del día de la mujer y el 14 de feb.


**I want to know what love is**

Foreigner

-¡ **vamos chicos! ¿unas carreras?** \- propuso el chico de la gorra a sus 3 amigos antes de salir disparado cual flecha hacia los juegos mecánicos de aquella feria, seguido de solo 2 de ellos.

Kai los observó alejarse a toda prisa, y una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios, exhalando un quedo suspiro. Los escucho llamarlo con insistencia, instándolo a correr hacia ellos, sin saber que el con el único que deseaba reunirse era con su asiático amigo de larga cabellera.

Le observó a lo lejos, haciéndole señas para que se acercara con ellos, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que lo enloquecía. ¿como alguien, quien fuese, podría ser indiferente ante tal belleza? Se sentía afortunado, en cierta forma, al poder pasar tanto tiempo al lado de una persona tan especial como lo era su amigo chino, poder compartir tantos momentos con él y ser parte, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, de su vida.

- **primero iremos por comida y luego a la montaña rusa, ¿les parece?-** propuso Tyson, pensando siempre en comida

- **mejor primero vamos a la montaña y luego por comida, la última vez vomitaste todo lo que comiste** –sugirió Ray

- **y después volviste a comer como loco, porque según tu, tenías hambre... ¡ Que asco!-** completo Max la imagen mental de todos los presentes, logrando una mueca colectiva de disgusto.

- **pero tengo mucha hambre, apenas y si desayune porque me apresuraron en la mañana –** se quejó el de la gorra, haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojitos de cachorrito a sus amigos.

- **debiste levantarte más temprano** \- le regañó el ruso, causando una nueva mueca en el nipón.

- **bueno, que les parece si comemos algo –** propuso el chino – **ligero** \- aclaró viendo al gordito – **y mientras esperamos, vamos a los puestos para probar suertes –** sus amigos parecieron complacidos con la idea y buscaron algo para comer.

Kai se ofreció a acompañar al chino a buscar un buen lugar para sentarse, y aprovechó la oportunidad para estar unos minutos de tranquilidad y a solas con el. - **¿que te parece aquí?** \- le preguntó, con ese particular acento que tanto le gustaba.

- **perfecto-** respondió el tomando asiento bajo el frondoso árbol de maple japonés. Ray se sentó a su lado, sonriendo como siempre. Kai le observó, como tantas veces en el pasado, con detenimiento y su vista se enfocó en la pequeña cicatriz, casi imperceptible, que tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Recordaba perfectamente el día que se hizo esa cicatriz, y se sintió culpable, había sido en cierta forma culpa suya...

Tantos problemas que les había causado a sus amigos, todo por su deseo de poder, todo por ser el mejor de todos, todo por complacer a su abuelo... Esa batalla entre Ray y Brian le había abierto al fin los ojos a tantas cosas. Fue ese día, cuando lo vio ahí, herido junto el plato, que aceptó sus sentimientos hacia el chino, con un nudo en el estómago, otro en la garganta y con el corazón en un puño al verle en el suelo, con todas esas heridas en el cuerpo...

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de convencerse de que era tan solo una amistad, ignorando lo que su corazón intentaba gritarle cada vez que se quedaban a solas, que sintió como el mundo se le caía en cima. Fueron las peores horas de su vida. Verlo partir en una camilla, sin saber qué pasaría después, sin saber si volvería a verle sonreír así...

- **¿en que piensas?-** le cuestionó, recargando la mejilla derecha sobre su mano, mirándole con insistencia con esos dorados ojos que tenía el poder de ver directamente en su alma.

- **recordaba el último torneo –** respondió casual, seguro de sí mismo, pues no mentía del todo. Ray se llevó la mano hasta la cicatriz en su rostro y desvío la mirada hacia el cielo.

- **es un hermoso árbol, ¿no lo crees?-** su cambio de tema fue brusco y poco común en el... Como deseó en ese momento poder leer su mente, o al menos entre líneas, porque estaba seguro que había un mensaje oculto esperando por ser descubierto. Ray podía ser tan misterioso cuando se lo proponía...

Los chicos llegaron y colocaron la comida en la mesa, más esta no duró mucho tiempo y en menos de media ahora ya estaban caminando en busca de atracciones. De entre todos, Max resultó el más suertudo y habilidoso para la juegos de puntería, le atribuía su destreza a los videojuegos que tenía en su casa y Tyson aseguraba que estaba soñoliento y por eso había fallado en tantos puestos.

Ray se limitó a comprar algunas cosas, y probó suerte en muy pocos locales, ganando, en su mayoría, por su velocidad, mientras que Kai se destacó en los concursos de fuerza. Cuando consideraron que habían esperado lo suficiente, se dispusieron a buscar los juegos mecánicos más populares, empezando por la montaña rusa y siguiendo por las sillas voladoras, de las cuales, en ambas ocaciones, el nipón se bajó devolviendo el estomago, completamente enfermo y mareado.

Kai, a unos pasos de ellos, observada atento y discreto al chino, era tan importante para el, que no concebía la vida sin el pelinegro, pero ¿que podía hacer el para mantenerlo cerca? Ellos eran solo amigos y nada más, sin embargo eso no impedía que sintiera que su vida volvería a ser ese lugar oscuro y frío, lleno de hipocresía y dolor, Ray se alejaba de su lado. El era la luz, el calor, la felicidad que tanto había buscado, solo que ahora mismo, lo ignoraba. Y ¿si le decía? ¿como reaccionaria Ray si se enteraba? ¿lo aceptaría? ¿lo rechazaría?

Y si lo aceptaba ¿que haría? El no sabía nada de esos temas, ¿que podría ofrecerle a Ray si le aceptaba?

La noche cayó de pronto para el silencioso ruso que les seguía de cerca, mientras los chicos seguían subiendo entusiasmados a cuanta atracción se les pusiera enfrente, el ruso se limitaba a seguirlos y tomar asiento siempre al lado del chino, quien alegre le invitaba a ser parte del grupo, tomándolo, en ocaciones, de la mano. Fue así que, como último juego, se subieron juntos a la rueda de la fortuna, y mientras el pelinegro admiraba la ciudad desde arriba, el admiraba el perfil del chino a su lado.

Ahí, ellos solos, con la luz de luna iluminando sus rostros, logrando brillos inusitados en sus ojos, ¿seria capaz de declararse? ¿seria capaz de decir lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba?

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, maravillando al peligre do, quien, colocando su mano sobre la del ruso, murmuró algo que Kai no alcanzo ni quiso comprender, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Su corazón se aceleró de golpe y se colocó en su garganta, impidiendo que sus palabras pudiesen salir. Más eso no importaba ahora, estaba hipnotizado, como una presa ante un gato, sin poder apartar de su vista esos orbes dorados cual ojo líquido... - **Ray... Yo-** se escuchó hablar por inercia, sorprendiéndose por su atrevimiento y sus intenciones, asombrándose por lo bellos que se veían sus ojos ante la tenue luz de la pirotecnia.

– **Kai...** -susurró el, apenas con voz a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro, sin romper el contacto visual, y entonces, sucedió.

Cálidos y suaves eran sus labios, dulces y húmedos, tal como siempre los imagino. Fue un contacto breve, efímero, casi irreal, que deseó repetirlo de inmediato y así lo hizo, tomando sin permiso, el rostro de su compañero, de su amigo, de su Ray. Sintió chispas en sus labios y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espina dorsal al sentir como era correspondido y sonriendo, al separarse le miro a los ojos.

Un hermoso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y una adorable sonrisa inundaba sus rostro – **tú me gustas mucho** \- susurro y le beso de nueva cuenta.

- **y tú me gustas a mi-** confesó al fin el ruso, sintiendo como un peso, que no sabía que tenía, se retiraba de su pecho.

Un nuevo y hermoso destello de luz rojiza iluminó sus rostros, y sin pensarlo mucho, sonrientes compartieron otro beso. Kai le abrazó con cuidado, disfrutando de la calidez del cuarto ajeno, grabando a fuego el aroma de Ray en su memoria, analizando sus palabras... Y de repente se sintió temeroso y preocupado, Ray le quería, si, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Durante toda su vida se las arregló bastante bien para alejar a todas las personas que alguna vez le quisieron, ¿haría lo mismo con Ray?

No, él no desea alejar a Ray, pero ¿que podía hacer para evitarlo? Esa era su naturaleza, solitaria, como su abuelo. Abrazó instintivamente con más fuerza el cuerpo ajeno y le escucho reír por lo bajo. Ohhh que bella era la risa del chino... Tan cálida y refrescante al mismo tiempo, justo lo que su alma necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Sintió entonces como una lagrimita traviesa nacía en sus ojos y amenazaba con delatar sus confusos sentimientos,

- **Ray... –** le hablo abochornado – **yo sé que... Que soy una persona difícil de tratar –** le miro fijo a los ojos, sintiéndose desnudo ante la mirada del otro – **yo no estoy muy seguro de que hacer ahora... No se ¿que viste en mi? O ¿Qué esperas encontrar?-** guardó silencio unos instantes, tratando de acomodar sus ideas y cuidar las palabras que estaba por decir... – **nunca he sido bueno expresando lo que siento... Yo solo sé que te quiero... Que eres la persona más importante para mí... Y que te necesito a mi lado... Pero... Yo...-** los suaves dedos del ojimiel sellaron sus labios haciéndolo callar.

- **no te preocupes, si no sabes algo, yo te enseñaré, y si no lo sé yo, aprenderemos juntos –** le sonrió, como sólo él chino sabía hacerlo, y una extraña paz nació en el interior del bicolor – __ **de eso se trata el amor, de superar los obstáculos unidos, como pareja –**

Kai sonrió también, una pareja, eso sonaba tan bien. El, Kai Hiwatari, el príncipe de hielo, el que nunca creyó en los sentimientos y esas cosas, ahora estaba entusiasmado por aprender a amar, él quería saber que era el amor, necesitaba saberlo, y Ray sería el encargado de mostrárselo. ¿quien mejor que el?

Fin


End file.
